


A tail never to be forgotten

by Valtteri_77



Series: magic in the water [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Lewis and Kimi love their mers, M/M, merfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: Kimi and Lewis head out at sunset to go meet their not so normal friends in their cove, Kimi has a date but Lewis is just okay with being friends... Or is he?
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Series: magic in the water [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A tail never to be forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the land of me getting inspiration at 10pm at night from a bunch of prompts.
> 
> Gonna tag this in the mer series of mine, it's probably where all my merfics will go

Thick beams of sun flooded through the large pane of the modern apartment, casting everything and everyone in it aglow. It was almost time for sundown, the end of the day nearing closer and closer as the sun moved to take its final bow of the day.

Sunset was always Lewis' favourite time of the day. It was the one time of the day he got to see his favourite person in the world. Normally, it went against the rules for the pair to see each other but as Lewis saw it rules were meant to be broken.

Right now, Lewis was helping fix up his friend Kimi's askew collar. The Finn was dressed up neat and tidy in a 2 piece suit and a bow tie around his neck. He, too, had a meeting at sunset, his lover following similar rules to Lewis' best friend. They had agreed on a date at Kimi's favourite fish restaurant in the whole of Monaco and now the Finn was fit for a date.

"There. Perfect." Lewis says as he finishes off fixing Kimi's lapel. Being a fashion designer had it's perks when it came to stuff like this. He got a grateful smile off the Finn who looked nervous.  
"You think he's going to like it?" Kimi asks, scuffing his shoe into the wooden floor.  
"Like? He's going to love it." Lewis assures softly, squeezing his shoulder softly, watching a little bit of pressure fall out of it.  
"Come on then. You don't want to be late and I have to visit the bakery." The Brit says, moving to lead him out.

=----=

Lewis walked out of his favourite bakery in the city. It had become regular visits now that he had met his best friend. They sort of had a deal going on, if Lewis bought them a pastry from the bakery then they would bring something from their adventures. Lewis had soon learned that his friend's favourite pastry was the cinnamon buns and he had an odd fascination for espressos.

He then moved to meet back up with Kimi who was waiting on the opposite side of the road. Lewis nodded his head towards the pier and the pair headed in the direction of the large pier.

=----=

The pair made their way down the old part of the pier nobody used, clambering down to walk through the sand to make their way to a cove tucked away and hidden under the pier, safe from prying eyes. 

Kimi was careful to mind getting sand in his loafers, not wanting to ruin them before he had even been on his date. The pair made their way slowly towards the cove.

Inside, there was a man sat in a tailcoat and a silk red tie. It wasn't the most up to date outfit in the world but Lewis supposed it could be forgiven since he wasn't exactly from the same world as them. Lewis found his eyes gazing to the man who was helping Kimi's date. It was his favourite person in the world. His Valtteri. 

Currently the other was fixing the mans collar, his webbed fingers intricate. That was something else to note, neither of the other pair was exactly... human. Right now Sebastian seemed human enough but that was just an ability of theirs to blend in with the human world but in reality, they were different. Lewis gazed down to the younger of the pair and the shimmering iridescent fishtail that was poking out of the water on the shore. That was a more accurate representation of what they were dealing with. These two 'men' were half fish. They were mermen if you wanted to be exact.

Lewis beamed as he saw Valtteri finish up his work on Sebastian who grinned, turning towards Kimi. The German-watered Mer made his way over to his human lover, pulling him into a tight hug and a loving kiss which Kimi met happily. Lewis gave a small laugh at the sight of the remaining merman making fake faces of disgust at the sight of the other pair being all-loving.  
"Jealous are we?" Lewis asks with a smirk, always enjoying getting a reaction out of the non-verbal merman and this time he got flicked by the Finnish Mer's silvery blue tail. Lewis laughed, showing his peace offering.  
"I bought your favourite." 

Lewis always was and would be entertained over the way the merman grabbed the coffee, drinking it as if it were his life-force.  
"Hey, Val we're going to hea- Lewis did you get him another coffee?" Sebastian asked dryly. Mers could speak in their human forms, underwater it didn't have much use.   
"He loves the stuff besides if it means I get a nice shell for my tank I'll let him." Lewis answers. Sebastian sighed.  
"Just don't let him have too much. We'll see you later." The German-accented Mer says before heading off with Kimi down the pier, the pair with arms linked.

Once Sebastian and Kimi had left, Lewis settled himself on a rock, holding out the warm pastry to the Merman and in turn, he saw him reach behind him for a large creamy shell, a conch. Valtteri took his pastry, eating on it delightedly while Lewis inspected the beautiful seashell the Mer had bought him.

After a little while, Lewis held out his hand to him.  
"Fancy a walk while the sun sets?"  
He gained a nod

=----=

Once Valtteri's tail had become legs, and he had changed into a simple blue jumper and jeans, Lewis helped pull him to a stand, giving the Finn a warm grin as he took his hand in his with the setting sun casting a gentle light over the pair of them. 

The Briton moved to lead them up the pier, moving to stop at a variety of different stalls that were set up along the place selling different foods and housing different carnival games.

The pair had ended up grabbing fish and chips... well correction for Lewis it was just chips while the Finn ate the warm battered fish, not that Lewis minded. Besides, seeing how happy it made the other made his heart warm.

A while later the pair ended up playing a few carnival games, one, in particular, catching Valtteri's attention for the massive dolphin plush that was the prize. Lewis would have of course have to find room for it somewhere in his house since he couldn't say no to the almost pleading look on his face.

When he had paid for two goes, Lewis let Valtteri go first. Much to his surprise, the Finnish merman managed to get his bouncy balls into the highest and hardest cup to reach. The Mer seemed very happy with himself when the large dolphin was handed over to him. Lewis was left to stand flabbergasted.

After that things seemed uneventful until the pair moved to sit on the end of the pier together, the dolphin perched by Valtteri as they sat hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Lewis felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the beautiful merman sat next to him.

Lewis leaned in close until the gap between them closed, the pair kissing as the sun dropped from the sky entirely, the moon beginning to rise, Lewis had no regrets and it seemed the Finn felt the same way from what he could gather from the soft kisses he was sharing with the Finn.

"Well if this isn't a surprise?" cooed a voice from behind, making Lewis pull away immediately, gazing up to Sebastian who smirked at the pair.  
"It's about time." The German smirked, his hand still in Kimi's.  
"When did you two get back?" Lewis asks, blinking.  
"Few minutes ago." Kimi answers from where he was strung against the German.

Valtteri gazed up from where he was sat next to Lewis, watching Sebastian.  
"Why aren't I allowed to kiss him if you kiss Kimi?" He asks  
"Never said that. It's just amusing you're finally getting together." Sebastian shrugs, watching the Finn nod.

Valtteri moves to shuffle in closer to Lewis, tapping the space next to him.  
"Come watch with us."

And so Sebastian and Kimi did.

=-----=

The two pairs decided to sit and watch the stars the entire night until the two mers had to make their way back into the water. They had departed with kisses and cuddles, leaving Kimi and Lewis alone.

The two Humans walked home, Lewis burying himself in the large dolphin as he moved home.

He was in love with a merman and he didn't regret a single moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos/ comments are appreciated


End file.
